


No One Ever Mentions Fear

by Jewishicequeen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 & Broadway) Fusion, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewishicequeen/pseuds/Jewishicequeen
Summary: It's the Rumour, the Legend, the Mystory.The city of Caldera has been a mess ever since the revolution.Two siblings come up with a plan to get out.One boy fights to keep the people's freedom.One boy wants to find out his past.(A Zutara Anastasia AU)
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	No One Ever Mentions Fear

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with this idea as a series of artworks, but realize I could show it better as a fic, so this was born. I hope you'd like it. It's based mostly on the Musical and not the movie.

"Can I tell you a secret?" His uncle leans toward him, smiling mischivously. "You're my favorite. But don't tell your sister that."  
Zuko roars with laughter and Iroh's smile widen. "I should get going." He stands up, dusting his robes. "And you shouldn't he keeping you mother awaiting."  
The child's grin fade. "Why must you go, uncle?"  
"Sometimes, things happen that we can't choose or decide." The old prince looks down at his nephew. "But we can still choose the make the best of it." He opens his arm into a hug. The last hug they'll have in a long time, Zuko's sure. After uncle will leave, it'll only be him and father and mother's balls and cartwheeling with Azula and her friends even though it's boring as HELL. It's gonna be so dull here. "Please don't go."  
"To go I must." Iroh says with finality in his voice. "But I'll come visit you soon enough. And you'll come visit me, as well." He squeezes Zuko's hand gently, sliping something cool and heavy into the small palm. The prince drys his tears to see a small dagger of good quality. Iroh touches a little button on the shealth, slipping it off to reviel foreign styled letters.  
"Don't give up without a f-fight?" It takes the child a few seconds to decipher the sentence.  
"I'll see you in Ba Sing Se soon enough, nephew." Iroh promise, and give him a small nudge. "Hurry up, now. You don't want to keep your father waiting, do you?"  
Sure thing, he don't. Zuko tucks the knife safely in his drawer, and springs to the main hall.  
The rest of the night is swirles and bows and dances with his mother, sister, and dozens of noble daughters. The next months are the usual mix of firebending lessons and making his father proud and seeing his grandfather once a week. It's playing with Mai and winning Azula in a race for the first time and feeding the turtleducks. There's a parade one time, and a big funeral when grandmother dies.  
And then there's fire, and screams, and his grandfather's regal "who do you think you are to burge in here like that".  
And then there are mother's crys, and father's hand on his shoulder, and yells and shouts all around him and Azula's hand in his as they're running somewhere, he doesn't know where.  
And then there are screams, and the smell of smoke, and a blinding white pain, and Azula's hand is ripped from his grip as his mother screams for them to stick together.  
And then there is nothing. 

And a knife lies discarded in the empty palace.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's my tradition to be a mess, this thing has notbeen beta-read, and I have no idea when the next chapter will publish. Sorry in advance for that.


End file.
